Miss Me?
by Still Dazzled
Summary: When Terra shows up at the titans front door, can Raven realize her feelings for Beast Boy before it's too late? Rated T for mild swearing. Please R
1. What the Heck!

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. If I did Terra would be a) dead (permanently), or b) never have existed.

* * *

If the owners of teen titans are out there I would like to buy it. *makes puppy dog face*

Beast boy was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He had a feeling something important was going to happen.

Across the hall, another titan couldn't sleep. Raven. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was about to get up, when the doorbell rang. She heard Beast Boy yell, "What the hell! It's two in the morning! "

All the titans rushed to the door. Only Robin was brave enough to open it. He eyed the door warily and reached out to open it.

All the titans stared in shock.

"Oh. My. God." said Cyborg.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Any ideas? Please R&R! (And don't flame unless I really deserve it.)


	2. Guess who's back

Disclaimer: Let's get to the point; I don't own, you don't sue.

P.S. Chris R., if you're out there, please don't use your full name in reviews, it's not safe.

And I know Kelsey, I will just have to get used to writing.

* * *

Terra was standing in the doorway smiling.

"Hi.", she said.

The Titans just stared at her in shock. The television exploded (thank you Raven), but no one seemed to notice, or they just didn't care.

"Am I going to have to stand here all night, or are you going to invite me in?" Terra asked sounding amused.

The Titans just stared at her.

"WHAT! "She asked.

"Um do not take this the wrong way, friend Terra, but are you not supposed to be turned to stone?" asked Starfire.

"Do I look like a statue to you?"

"Well no…"

"There's your answer."

Starfire seemed confused, Robin was suspicious, Cyborg seemed happy to see her, and Beast Boy was, well…

Let's just say it was a good enough answer for him.

"TERRA!!!" he yelled, capturing her in a giant bear hug (no he wasn't actually a bear. That would have been cool though…)

"Beast Boy!" She yelled while laughing.

Every one was happy.

Except Raven.

Let's be honest. Raven never liked Terra in the first place. But she could have dealt with her rejoining the team.

But then Terra kissed Beast Boy.

Right after the hug, Terra pulled him in close and kissed him. And Beast Boy didn't fight it. In fact he kissed her back.

And Raven didn't like that. Not one bit. And the worst part was, she didn't know why. All she new was that the revolution had started in Nevermore. For the first time since Raven was born, Happy was feeling homicidal.

The gamestation burst into flames.

That got Cyborg's attention.

"The gamestation! It was so young!" cried Cyborg.

"There, there, friend Cyborg." said Starfire, patting him on the back. Then she looked around.

"Where is friend Raven?" she asked.

Raven had disappeared.

* * *

Raven was in her room. She was trying to silence her emotions.

"I'll kill her! I swear I will! I will claw her eyes out and rip her apart, limb from limb. And then I am going to kill her!" screamed Happy. (I did not come up with this line. I give credit to whoever came up with it. You know who you are)

"Here, here!" yelled Anger.

"Knock it off, all of you! Don't make me come down there!" said raven.

"Actually, Raven," said Knowledge, "I think it would be best if you did come down here. I have some things I would like to discuss with you."

"Fine, I'll be right down." said Raven.

When she got to Nevermore, Happy was screaming at Timid. Poor Timid was cowering in a corner. She was on the verge of tears.

"Happy, enough!" yelled Raven.

Happy left, though raven swore that she heard her cussing.

"Okay Knowledge, what did you want to talk about?" asked Raven?

* * *

So what do you think? I should have the next chapter up by Sunday. So bye!


	3. Denial

Hey everyone! I'm back! Here are some responses to all the amazing people that reviewed!

Wolvmbm- Yeah, I didn't either. It's just that the story took on a mind of its own. And I like to go with the flow.

Tigeressa- Me too! I always found it hilarious. *sigh* I want my own Nevermore.

blueflower1594- Thanks! Glad to hear you like it.

Tori- Thanks for reviewing!

ninjacat5- See! I did!

So, yeah. If I missed you, sorry. Thanks for reviewing, though!

Oh yeah, disclaimer: If I owned the teen titans would I be here? No. I'd be making a Beast Boy and Raven movie. Are you getting the message directors?!

* * *

"I'll explain in a second." said Knowledge, "But first, let me call a meeting."

She called all the emotions together, and after Raven was able to convince Timid that Happy wasn't going to kill her, all the emotions sat down in a circle.

"Okay," said Knowledge, "Everyone but Raven knows why we're here, right?"

"Yup." said Anger.

"Yes!!!" said Happy reverting back to her natural self.

"Y-yes." said Timid.

"Whatever." said Rude.

"Good, we're all on the same page." said Knowledge.

"Okay Raven, you might want to sit down for this. This might come as a shock. Then again, maybe not."

"Okay." said Raven sitting down.

"Alright, you probably noticed all your emotions going haywire, seeing as it was hard to miss with Happy wanting to kill Terra, and all. But, it is my understanding that you don't have a clue why. So here is the part that will put you into denial: You love Beast Boy."

Raven was silent. Then she burst.

"Are you an idiot?! (A/N I don't think she can be an idiot, seeing as she's Knowledge…) I don't love Beast Boy! He's childish, and immature, and-"

"Raven!" said Knowledge.

"-moronic, not to mention annoying-"

Knowledge shook Raven.

"Raven! This is the denial part I was talking about!"

"I'm not in denial!" said Raven.

"Yes, you are." said Knowledge.

"Oh, what do you know?" said Raven grumpily.

"Everything!" said Knowledge.

"But I can't love Beast boy! I just can't!"

"What is there to lose?" asked Knowledge.

Raven knew in her heart that Knowledge was right. But she didn't deserve love. She knew that. And she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She turned to Knowledge, with tears in her eyes. "Everything." she whispered.

All of her emotions gathered around and comforted her.

* * *

Beast Boy was on the couch, making out with Terra. But in the pit of his stomach, something didn't feel right.

"Hey, Terra? I have to go somewhere." he said.

"Okay." she said.

When he was gone, she smiled an evil smile.

* * *

Sorry it was short, I just can't seem to right long chapters. So, adios!

Oh, and i won't update again, until I get at least 10 reviews so please review!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Threat

Hi guys! I want to take some time again to recognize all my awesome reviewers.

Weird One- If only Happy could actually kill Terra. *sigh*

DreamWriterx3- Yes, Terra does have something coming. You'll see. You'll all see. *chuckles maniacally*

Wolvmbm- Thanks for the support! Of course Terra's up to something. She always is.

Sonya Rivers- I don't like Terra either. My theory is that the makers of the Teen Titans secretly hate us and wanted to annoy us to death, so they created Terra.

ravensawesome- *sheds tears of joy* Thanks! And if all goes well, chapter 5 will be up by Wednesday. So don't kill yourself over my story. I'm not that special.

person- You scared me for a second! I thought you hated me or something!

frubal0v3r- Thanks! I love your stories, too. And update Titans Are Going to High School!

ninjacat5- Have I ever let you down? (If I did, I'm sorry!)

La Cana De Espana (couldn't get the ~ to go over the n's)- Thanks for actually taking the time to read my spurs of insanity. It's so cool to hear from someone in Spain!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. But don't worry. I scheduled a duel to the death with the owners.

* * *

Raven was running to her room.

Of course Beast Boy lived in the same hallway.

She just _had_ to tempt the irony gods.

Seeing as Beast Boy was also running down the hallway, fleeing Terra.

Somehow, they managed to bonk heads.

"What the f-… B-Beast Boy?" said Raven.

" Raven?" said Beast Boy, while rubbing his head. He seemed confused.

"TELL HIM!" screamed Knowledge!

"Shut up." whispered Raven.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

" Nothing." Raven replied. She took a deep breath. "Beast Boy, I have to tell you something. I-"

"Beast Boy!" yelled Terra! "There you are! I've been looking _all_ over for you!"

"Stalker." Raven mumbled.

"Hey, Raven, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, sure, later." she said. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_ She was mentally beating herself up.

"Hey Raven, it's okay." said Knowledge. "And- ANGER PUT TIMID DOWN!"

* * *

Raven was an idiot.

But she learned a lesson.

Never look sad around Starfire. She will take you shopping. Even if she has to drag you.

After being dragged to many different stores, Raven and Starfire finally took a break at the food court. Starfire went up to Taco Bell to order. (A/N Great, now I'm hungry )

"Stay away." Raven jumped.

Standing behind her was Terra.

And she looked angry. (A/N Run for the hills!)

"What?" asked Raven.

"You heard me. Stay away from Beast Boy."

"What are you talking about?" asked Raven. Timid was freaking out. "Kick her butt!" screamed Affection. (A/N Were was she for the past chapters anyway?)

"I saw the way you looked at him. Well I have news for you. He's mine. And I'm only going to warn you once. So stay away." Terra turned around and walked away.

"Not creepy at all." said, Raven.

"Hello, friend Raven! I have brought back food from the Bell of Tacos! Isn't today a glorious day?!" asked Starfire.

Raven banged her head against the table.

"Was it something I said?" asked Starfire.

* * *

Okay, my friends. Remember: if you want me to update, I need 10 reviews!

Adios! (Especially you La Cana De Espana!)


	5. The Truth Part 1

Okay, you win, I'm updating early. I just got really excited because I know how the story is going to end. I usually write spur of the moment, but I had a burst of inspiration last night. So, as usual I am going to start with the thanks.

La Cana De Espana- De Nada! Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading!

ravensawesome- I'm a horrible speller, too. For some reason, I can never spell probably right. Thank God for spell check! Anyway, thanks for reading!

DreamWriterx3- If there was a way to do it, we'd have an army of people who want to kick Terra's a**. I am really happy you like my story!

Sonya Rivers- I like my theory to! Trust me, someday, I will get my revenge on the makers of the Teen Titans. Thanks for the encouragement!

El Grande- Thanks for reviewing! I think it's really cool people talk about my story!

Still Dazzled- Mommy, can I have a raise on my allowance?

Mom- Why?

Still Dazzled- I would like to buy the Teen Titans.

* * *

Ignoring her emotions pleas, Raven decided that there was no point with trying to tell Beast Boy. But she was unsure; she decided to try one more time. If it didn't work, it wasn't meant to be.

She took a deep breath and walked to Beast Boy's room.

She knocked on the door. "Raven." a voice behind her said. And boy did it sound angry. She turned around and saw Terra. Terra grabbed Raven by her arm and dragged her to her room.

* * *

Beast Boy was in his room. He was thinking about how complicated things had gotten. He had always loved Raven. He probably always would. But he had given up on her long ago when it became obvious she didn't love him back.

And then Terra came.

He didn't really love her. Sure he liked her a lot. When she came she seemed to like him, too. He always thought no one would ever love him because of the way he looked.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at his door.

He slowly got up to answer it. But when he opened the door, no one was there.

He looked down the hallway and saw Raven's door closing. Curious why Raven was still up, he walked down to her room.

He was about to knock, when he heard voices inside her room. He was curious, so he put his ear to the door.

* * *

Once there were inside Raven's room, Terra let go of her arm.

Raven turned to Terra. "What is your problem?!" she asked.

"My problem!" Terra exclaimed. "What's your problem?! I told you numerous times to stay away from my boyfriend! But you just can't take a hint! No one on this team even likes you! They wouldn't even notice if you left! But you still stay here, ruining all of our lives! Well guess what?! We don't need you!"

Raven couldn't take it anymore. Terra was right. After all, how could they like her? She was the daughter of a demon after all. Even Beast Boy had seemed to stop spending time with her.

"Your right." she whispered. "I shouldn't stay were I'm not wanted. So you win. I'm leaving tonight."

"That's all I ask." said Terra.

She opened the door and left.

As soon as Terra was out of earshot, Raven started sobbing.

* * *

Beast Boy was furious. He had heard it all. When he heard the door open he turned into a mosquito and hid on the wall. When Terra came out he saw her smile. It was an evil smile, a vicious smile. He got even angrier. No one had a right to make Raven cry. Hadn't she been through enough?

He made up his mind right then and there.

Terra was going to pay. He didn't know when, and he didn't know how. But she was going to pay.

But first things first.

He had to talk to Raven.

He had to convince her to stay.

* * *

So yeah that's it. Short, but one of my longer chapters. I think either the next chapter, or the one after it, will be the final chapter.

I am considering writing a sequel, though, so if you want me too, tell me.

Oh, and I'm looking for a Beta to help me write a future story. So if your interested in helping me, or if you know someone who is, please contact me, and I'll give you the details.

Adios!


	6. AN

Hey guys! Just want to tell you in advance that it might be awhile before I update again. Rest assured, it won't be more than a week. I found a beta and we are going over some things with Miss Me and its sequel. So as long as everything goes well with me and frubal0v3r, the story should get even better! So be patient, please!

Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, I should be getting the responses up next chapter.

Adios!


	7. AN My Apologies!

Okay I felt like I needed to apologize. I got sick, and then the internet decided to not show up, so the chapter won't be posted until tomorrow. I apologize! Please don't kill me!

Adios!


	8. The Truth Part 2 and The End

Hey peoples! Sorry I didn't get this in till super duper late. I injured my neck and only went on the computer to read, to distract me from the pain. Then my computer broke. So here are the thanx.

ninjacat5- I'm sorry! I was sick! p.s. you're not the only one who who hopes so. Thanx for reviewing!

- Thank goodness for love triangles! Thanx for reviewing! (This is for Real Smile but my computer's gone nuts)

Banana Babe903- Terra is wicked! How could you possibly think she is good! Thanx for reviewing!

TTRenovantStone-Wilson- I would be one of the people in your angry mob, holding my pitchfork and shounting curses at Terra in Hungarian and Turtle language. And which part with Terra are you reffering to? There are a lot of them. Thanx for reviewing!

La Cana De Espana- When you tell someone they that they don't want to know, it just makes them want to Google it. I really hope my mom doesn't track what I look up. Thanx for reviewing!

El Grande- It's great to know I'm getting better! Thanx for your support and for reviewing!

ravensawesome (your first review)- Don't worry, fanfiction only let's you review a chapter once. I can't tell you if you've eaten lunch yet though. Thanx for reviewing!

DreamWriterx3- I know the normal Raven wouldn't give in so easily, but I always felt that she was more timid than she seemed, because she had to hide her emotions. So this takes place after Trigon's defeat, and she decided to show a little more emotion. Thanx for reviewing! Oh and can you tell me what LMAO means? I can't text (curses!) so I'm way behind the rest of the world.

lalaz-nerd- Thanx! Glad to know you like it! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

ChicoMagnifico- Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet? Anyways, I hope I stumble upon a gagillion dollar bill, too. I'd do way better than Cartoon Network did. Thanx for your review!

Sonya Rivers- Instead of blasting her to bits, make it slow and painful. Do what Happy suggested. Thanx for reviewing!

BBxRaeandPercyXAnnabeth- Sorry, Terra won't die in this story, I need her alive for the sequel. Thanx for reviewing!

Goldenheart11- I'm sorry! Don't cry! Thanx for reviewing!

ravensawesome (your second review)- It's nice to know people want me to get better and that they don't want me to die. Thanx for reviewing!

Franshes- I'll try to make them longer, so cross your fingers. Thanx for reviewing!

To be continued tomorrow…

Hey frubal0v3r, will you spell check this for me? I am sleep deprived. The word thanx doesn't count. Thanx for being my Beta! I couldn't have done this without you! –(:)(0)=8 This is my Teletubby attempt.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans or Target. I'd rather own Wal-Mart anyway.

* * *

Raven was packing her bags. I tear trickled down her cheek. No. She wouldn't cry. So Terra was a bitc* (A/N sorry, not allowed to cuss, and I have a suspicion my mom reads these when I'm at school.). Big woop. She'd been through worse. She would not let it get to her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Just ignore it. Maybe they'll go away.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Of course not.

Suddenly they door was suddenly kicked open. (A/N Okay I've always wanted to try that, so wait here… okay please hold till I get an icepack.)

In the doorway was a very angry Beast Boy. Once he saw Raven he ran to her and then he grabbed her and kissed her.

Raven did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow (though since she was a Titan you never know…). It felt so good. She never wanted it to stop. But suddenly he pushed away.

"Raven how could you leave?" said Beast Boy, "It doesn't matter what Terra says. I-"

"Wait!" said Raven. "How do you know what Terra said?"

Beast Boy looked at her sheepishly. "I kinda, listened in, you know, put my ear to the door."

Raven whacked Beast Boy on the back of the head. "Beast Boy! Spying on people is wrong! Even though I'm glad you did… it's still wrong okay!"

Beast Boy laughed. "Oh Raven, I'm so sorry! I should have known that Terra's a bitc*! I just was so happy that she loved me even though I'm, you know…"

"Yeah I know." said Raven. She kissed him again. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." he said.

Suddenly the alarm rang. "Shit!" cried Beast Boy. "The villains choose now to attack!"

They ran into the commons room (no clue what they call it on there, never heard them mention it.).Robin gave them the debriefing. "Okay, this is a really big problem. Adonis is attacking Target. I don't know why, but this is Target, so we have to stop him!"

"He likes their icees." Cyborg whispered.

"Titans, Go!" yelled Robin. (Hee hee, I'm planning on yelling that at Wal-Mart this weekend. I want to see how many people I can freak out, and how many people will cheer. Oh and just to let you know, I suck at fight scenes.)

When the Titans arrived at Target, they immediately attacked Adonis. Cyborg shot him with his laser cannon, Starfire shot star bolts at him, Terra threw her magical rocks, and Raven shot strange black shapes at his head. Then Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex, picked him up in his mouth and threw him into the icee machine.

"Noooo!" screamed Robin. He threw a batarang at his "area" knocking him over. Then he kneeled over trembling.

"It is okay friend Robin. They will get a new machine of icee." Starfire said while Beast Boy and Raven tied up Adonis.

Terra ran over and wrapped Beast Boy in a hug. "You were great BB!" she said.

Beast Boy pushed her back, "Look Terra, we need to talk."

Raven decided it would be best if she left the area. She really didn't want a 4-ton rock chucked at her head. She already had enough brain damage for a lifetime.

* * *

Raven was in the commons area reading on the couch when Terra stormed in.

"You!" she cried. It looked like she had been crying. "You did this!" She ran up and slapped Raven. Raven used her magic and threw Terra against the wall. The Terra pulled out half the wall and threw it at Raven.

* * *

Beast Boy was in his room. He was thinking about Raven and Terra's conversation from earlier. _How could I have been so stupid! To think I almost ended up with Terra!_

Suddenly he heard a large boom with a lot of yelling and Cyborg screaming profanities.

_Oh no!_ Beast Boy ran as fast as he could to the commons area.

* * *

Cyborg was in the garage. He was working on the T-Car. As he was about to finish the modifications, he heard yelling. Suddenly the ceiling collapsed on his car.

"My baby!!!" he screamed along with a lot of other words I'm not going to use.

"When I find out who did this!"

* * *

Robin and Starfire were in the training room. As Robin was about to show Star another fighting stance they heard yelling. And Cyborg. Suddenly the wall was ripped away. They could see Terra and Raven fighting.

"Oh no!" he cried.

* * *

Terra threw another rock at Raven who dodged it. But since it missed Raven it broke the window. Raven grabbed Terra with her magic, but slipped and they both fell out the window. All the Titans could only watch in horror.

"Terra!" yelled Beast Boy. "Just stop!"

Terra turned around to face him. "You know what?" she said as she road her rock. "Fine. But I'll be back. Just you wait!"

Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew down to help Raven. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said.

Beast Boy kissed her.

"Umm, I hate to intrude, but are we missing something? Or better yet, does anyone want to explain what the heck just happened?!

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other. "Nope." they said.

Robin sighed. "Of course not."

* * *

So that's it! I'll have the thankyous finished tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed!

Adios!


	9. My Goodbye, not forever though!

This is not a chapter, yet it is the last chapter. There will be a sequel (This was directed at you, More-Then-Ever17! ), but I will miss writing Miss Me. *sniffles* here are the thanks ( I apologize if I started in the wrong place)-

ninjacat5- Thanks for your concern, your support, and for reading! Your little reviews meant so much to me and kept me from yelling "SCREW YOU!" and throwing my computer against the wall. This just proves that a little goes a long way.

Tigeressa- You have given me very supportive comments. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope it lived up to your expectations. Thanks for reading!

ChicoMagnifico- Congrats again on your little Chica Magnifica. I hope you teach her how to use Fanfiction at an early age. Thanks for supporting me throughout this story and for reading my mindless bursts of nuttiness.

La Cana de Espana- You have been here since the beginning. Thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot to me. And yes, it was about time!

Sonya Rivers- I'll tell you how it goes! Thanks for reading, you have really been a loyal reader and you have kept me going.

Polkadot Queen95- Thanks for reviewing! It seems like you enjoyed my story, and it was nice to hear from you!

ravensawesome- I'll see if I can arrange for Raven to beat Terra up (OMG, we're so violent! :D ). Thanks for reading. And I'm glad you didn't yell that to your sister, because she would have been scared to death, and I would rather not be responsible for her panic attack.

More-Than-Ever17- I answered your question at the top, so check there if you didn't read it. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much as Miss Me.

Until next time-

Adios!


End file.
